Closure
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: After today's episode, I had to write this story, This goes out to all the heartbroken Dexas fans. Basically Texas goodbye to the people who meant the most to her.


**Closure**

**_Goodbye Texas. _**

* * *

The sound of a girl crying wakes up Texas Longford, she stirs from slumber, opening her eyes to blinding white light. While her eyes try to adjust to the light, she can vaguely make out four shapes around her. Then she suddenly remember, the fall. Why isn't she in pain? How is she still alive? When did the ground become a bed of flowers?

"You're not supposed to be here" a girl says to Texas.

Texas freeze's, she recognizes the voice almost immediately and when she can finally see, her fears are confirmed. She sees her sister India holding her hand, tears running down her face, she looks angelic, wearing her favourite outfit, a cardigan, jeans and boots combo, but all in white.

"No… No no no, please no" Texas says starting to become hysterical that is until she feels another hand take hers.

She looks to see her grandfather Alistair and her grandmother Pamela Longford with a sombre looks on the faces, like India they were both wearing white. The looks on their faces answered Texas's questions, she didn't survive that fall, she was dead.

"I'm so sorry dear" Alistair says.

Texas pulls her hands away from them and places them over her face, she wants to cry, kick and scream, it was unfair, she had her whole life ahead of her, had being the most appropriate word. She'd finally got her ticket out of being with Will. Texas and Dodger, they could finally have had their happy ending, but it was cruelly pushed away from her, like she was from that window… Dodger, Mark, it releases the tears inside her, she' d torn from her soul mate, forever. Soon Texas feels rage build up inside her, who pushed her?! She tries to relive her last moments, but the face is blurred. Was it Will? Leanne? Mercedes? Theresa? Could it have been Silas? She'd never forget the threat, could he have followed through? Dodger didn't dare make the list, he wouldn't, he couldn't.

"Who did this to me?!" Texas suddenly demands.

"Sorry Tex, we'll know when you do" another voice says, Texas recognizes the thick Irish accent.

"Lynsey?" Texas asks looking to see Lynsey, she like the rest is wearing white, only difference, the clothes Lynsey is wearing, was the ones she wore the day she died.

"In the flesh. Well seeing as I'm ghost now, it's probably ectoplasm" She says smiling at Texas.

"Is this place?" Texas asks.

"Yes" India replies.

"Doesn't feel like it" Texas mumbles.

"Without Dodger?" Lynsey asks.

"Sweet heart, in time it will become easy, trust me , I know, I waited along time before met your grandfather again. If you truly love Mark with all your heart, then one day you will be together again, now come child, there is something you must do" Pamela says to Texas.

Texas gets up off the ground, she looks around to see meadow spreading around a far as she can see, a gentle breeze blowing her hair and her long skirt and cardigan. She's led along by her grandparents, Lynsey and India, having a catch-up gossip time with the girls.

"We're here" Pamela says showing Texas a screen.

She can see two of the people she cares about the most still alive, Dodger and Doug. Her mother lost that spot when she chose not to turn up for her wedding, Leanne and Will did too with their scheming. But at the mention of Leanne's name, she appears on the screen. She can see Doug asleep in on top of her bed, his face tear-stained and grief-stricken. Beside Doug she can Dodger just staring at a picture of her, his face dry, but the heart broken looks breaks Texas's heart even further, she can feel her tears build up again. She can see Leanne sitting down on couch in the living room, looking through her phone at times she had together with Texas.

"Is there a reason you're showing me this?" Texas asks.

"Yes, this is your chance to say goodbye" India replies.

"Thank you" the only words that come to her mind when she gets the chance to see them one last time.

* * *

"Leanne? You awake?" the voice startles Leanne.

She looks up to see Texas sitting beside her on the couch, she's dressed in her favourite outfit, her long flowing skirt, her long 'hippy' cardigan as Leanne calls it with a headband of flowers on top of her head.

"Texas? Okay I must be dreaming" Leanne tries to rationalise seeing her dead best friend in front of her but suddenly Texas slaps Leanne hard across the face.

"OWW!" Leanne practically shouts.

"Did that hurt?" Texas asks acting nothing has happened.

"Ah yes!" Leannes replies.

"Ok good because that was for stealing that money!" Texas states.

"I deserve it and you have every right to hate me for it" Leanne mumbles holding her hand to her cheek.

"I don't hate you" Texas says.

"You don't?" Leanne asks.

"No, I couldn't hate you and I tried after what you did with Will, but you really helped me through a lot, in your weird quirky ways, you kept me grounded when I was going to do something stupid, and if you found it crazy, then it must of been insane" Texas says smiling to Leanne who'd started crying during Texas's speech.

"Tex…" Leanne begins to say but Texas cuts her off.

"No Leanne its ok, I forgive you and I love you, you're like a sister to me, now come here, it's time for me to leave" Texas says opening her arms and pulling Leanne into a hug.

When Leanne pulls away Texas is gone.

"Bye Texas…"

* * *

"Dodge, Doug? Yoo-hoo, anybody at home?" Dodger snaps out if his daze when he hears the voice, he looks over at Doug who is stirring from his sleep.

"Did you say something?" Dodger asks Doug.

"No. I was about to ask you that" Doug says rubbing his eyes.

"You silly boys, over here" Texas says getting their attention.

Doug and Dodger snap their heads in Texas's direction, their eyes nearly bulge out if their sockets when they see her sitting on that weird straw like chair, a wicker chair Texas called it once. They mouths both formed a perfectly shaped O.

"Boys, close your mouths, they'll attract flies, or other things in Doug's case" Texas says winking at Doug, whose face turns red.

"How are you here?" Dodger asks.

"I don't know myself, but all I know is that I wanted to see the two boys I care the most about one last time. I want you guys not to be sad, please be happy, celebrate my life. It breaks my heart to see you both so sad."

"Tex…" Dodger didn't know what to say, the tears had started again down his face. His was happy to see Texas again but heartbroken this would be the last time.

"I'm really going to miss you Texas, I really wish you didn't have to go. Who am I going to go to now when I need a wing-woman for choosing hot new men? Can't be Leanne because it would be a competition then. Who am I going to talk to when I need help or advice? Who am I going to watch Real Housewives with? Bitch about random stuff with? Stop me from killing Leanne when she gets too crazy?" Doug was crying hard now, Dodger hd place a reassuring hand on Doug's shoulder as Doug's sobs grew heavier.

"Oh Doug" Texas says walking over and pulling Doug into a hug.

Texas can feel Doug hold onto her for dear life, she tries her best not to cry but when she sees the broken look on Dodger's face, the task is starting to become impossible.

"Tex…" Dodger begins to say but Texas cuts him off.

"No Dodger please don't," Texas begs pulling away from Doug to face Dodger.

"Shut up Texas, I need to tell you this." Dodger pauses and takes a deep breath.

"All my life, I've been a player, a man-slut, I played with girls and threw them aside, not caring what the consequences where. I bolted when they used the L word. But then I met you, and something changed in me, you changed me, for the better. I went from thinking about which girl would I bang today to thinking about you every single minute of the day. I fell asleep thinking about you, I woke up with you on my mind. I thought about a future with you, I'd even chosen names for the cats and dogs we'd own, you remember what we'd call one of the dogs? Imma, Imma Savage. I'd even picked out names for kids, Mark junior and India. This is going to sound really cheesy but I'm going to go ahead and quote a lyric from Katy Perry. Don't get any ideas Doug. Texas you really were the one that got away, I honestly don't know how I can ever love anyone else, like how I love you".

There wasn't a dry eye after Dodger speech. Doug was crying, Dodger was crying, Texas crying, all of them up there were crying. Texas goes over to Dodger and she pulls him into a kiss. They was no need for talking after that, the kiss said all the unspoken words between Texas and Dodger, it didn't last long, but it was all Dodger and Texas needed. That little moment, that little goodbye.

"I love you. I always have, I always will" Texas says.

Texas looks up, she now knows it's time for her to go. She feels as if a massive weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She can finally move on and be happy.

"It's time" She says.

"No! You can't go! Not now!" Dodger says frantically.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here, whenever you think of me" Texas says placing her hand over Dodger heart.

"Promise me you two will look out for each other" Texas says looking at both of the boys, who both nod at her in reply.

"That's what I want to see, now come on, give me hug" Texas says opening her arms once again.

The two pull Texas into a vice like grip of a hug. All three silently saying their goodbyes. Texas wished she didn't have to go, but her time is finished and it's time to leave.

When Dodger looks up and around, he can only see Doug in his arms. Texas is gone from his sight but not from heart.

"Goodbye Tex, sleep well"

* * *

_**I had to write this, I was so sad after watching Hollyoaks today : ( Dexas belong together and they should've had a happy ending. The death scene was perfectly well done and very emotional, haven't cried like that since Jono, Lynsey and Cheryl left the show. Anyway read and review and this goes out to all mourning Dexas fans. Also who do you think pushed Texas? Comment in reviews.**_

**Z xx**


End file.
